sirius:m rogue,animagusrogue:m sirius,ermafrodite
by akane tachibana
Summary: sirius et rogue sont ensemble...trucs sado-masochistes, amour et...vous verrez ! lupinkreattur aussi et harrydraco...niark niark


Peu après la mort de Sirius, le professeur Rogue courait dans la rue, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Il comprenait la douleur des femmes enceintes, il sentait les contractions de plus en plus violentes. -Vite, vite, murmurait-il.  
Il se retrouva devant une petite maison poussiéreuse, et des ce moment il se sentit soulagé. Son visage se détendit, puis se crispa car une autre contraction l'habita, une contraction plus longue et plus douloureuse que les autres. -On est arrivé, dit-il alors à son bas ventre.  
Il poussa la porte de la maison, et entra dans une salle éclairée uniquement par une lampe à la lueur blafarde.  
Il soupira d'aise, puis poussa un petit cri a cause des douleurs qui l'assaillaient au ventre. -Doucement !!! rugit-il.  
Il entra dans une pièce qui devait servir de cuisine, mais un océan d'immondices se dressait devant lui. -Ah, on était bien là, non ?  
Il passa son doigt sur un meuble recouvert de poussière. -Ca se voit qu'on a quitté ces lieux depuis longtemps, hein mon amour ?  
Toute personne étrangère à la situation /bref vous mais pas moi niark niark niark/ l'aurait pris pour un fou, lui qui regardait son ventre avec un regard pervers. -Bon, c'est parti, dit il avec une lueur angoissée dans le regard. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de sage-femme, on va devoir se débrouiller. Tu m'aides, hein ?  
Rogue s'allongea sur la table qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, relevant la robe et baissant son boxer.  
Il siffla. -Senior, où es-tu ?  
Son junior rentra alors en lui, et l'on vit apparaître à la place de son engin un trou, comme chez les femmes. Eh oui, personne ne le savait /a part moi, Sirius et lui-même/ que Rogue était hermaphrodite.  
Alors La Douleur arriva. Severus criait, poussait, et au bout d'un certain moment on pu voir une touffe de poil noir sortir de Rogue.  
Enfin un chien noir entier sortit.  
Rogue laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, et soupira.  
Le chien se métamorphosa en homme. Un homme beau, sublime, magnifique qui illumina la pièce avec un rayonnement tellement important qu'il était presque palpable /le rayonnement, pas l'homme/ . -Merci, Severus. Ton senior est bien agréable.  
Et il embrassa Rogue a pleine bouche. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. -Mon amour, il faut que je te parle, dit-il en repoussant gentiment la beauté qui se trouvait en face de lui. -Oui ? -Harry avait l'air bien triste tout à l'heure. Et la manière dont il criait ton nom était quelque peu...préoccupante. Comme si tu ne lui donnerais plus une chose importante pour lui. Passe moi les cigarettes. -Sevy ? Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ? demanda Sirius en passant a son amant le paquet de cigarettes qui traînait a coté de lui. -Je me demande si tu ne me trompes pas avec ce petit péteux qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Et...lorsque je lui ai appris que j'allais lui apprendre l'occlumencie, j'ai trouvé ta manière de régir un peu violente. C'était comme si j'étais une bête. -Mais tu en es une, Sevy, répondit Sirius en tirant sur la cigarette de son amant. Une vraie bête de sexe. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir me relever tellement j'avais les jambes crispées et tellement j'étais fatigué. Je t'aime mon petit créateur de potions, ajouta-t-il en passant la main sous la robe de Severus.  
Il caressa langoureusement la cuisse de Severus et passa délicatement la main sur son junior, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il remonta vers le nombril et griffa consciencieusement son ventre/vive le sado-masochisme/. Il s'arrêta, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon outrageante, et enleva sa main. -Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la cuisinière.  
Severus se leva, et se posta derrière Sirius. -J'ai faim de toi, dit-il en lui mordant l'oreille. /mon dieu quel spectacle, mes deux personnages préféres d'hp ensemble faisant des trucs sado-masochiste !!!!!!!!! miam !!!!!/ 


End file.
